The Sniper's Shot
by WrittenInTheStars14
Summary: The way Ahsoka looked at him. The way his chest didn't move. The way he wished that this was a nightmare he could just wake up from. The way that Anakin Skywalker knew that Obiwan Kenobi was dead. Four oneshots based off Deception.
1. Chapter 1

"So, what's the big rush?" I asked as Obiwan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano and I walked along the streets of Coruscant.

"The Jedi Council has called an emergency meeting." Obiwan explained.

I sighed. I _hated_ Council meetings. "I can see it now: another long, boring debate."

"Would you rather they call you in to train Younglings?" Ahoska asked teasingly.

"Ha! Are you crazy?" I replied to my Padawan's question. Council meetings were better than teaching Younglings, and that's saying a _lot_.

Ahsoka opened her mouth to reply when a blaster shot barely missed our feet. Three more quickly followed as the three of us sprinted to take cover behind large crates. Ahsoka and I were behind one pile while Obiwan was behind another stack. The crates Ahsoka and I were behind took no blaster fire, whereas Obiwan's was shot at repeatedly…

Whoever was shooting at us, was aiming for Obiwan.

"Any idea where that shot came from?" Obiwan asked as he ducked back under the crates.

"A sniper." Ahoska observed from behind me as she pointed to the roof of the building closest to us. "I see him up there."

"All right, here's the plan," Obiwan began to explain to us. "Anakin, you flank him on the right. Ahsoka, you cover the lower streets. I'm going after him." Ahsoka and I nodded in agreement. I didn't fully like the idea of Obiwan running after someone who was purposefully aiming at him, but the plan sounded good.

We all ignited our lightsabers and ran towards the street.

Obiwan and I began to leap up the side of two buildings. At the roof, we both glanced at each other before slowly prowling forward. Obiwan jolted back behind an exhaust pipe when a blaster shot barely missed his head.

The sniper began to shoot at Obiwan and then me before running even farther across the roof of Obiwan's building.

Obiwan and I immediately sprinted after him. He wouldn't get away. I had to know who he was, who he was working for, and why he was shooting at us.

Soon I came to a dead end of random parts of junk, pipes, and bumps and had to stop. I looked around for the sniper or Obiwan.

I commed Obiwan after a second. "I lost him!" I told him. "Obiwan, do you have anything?"

_No response. _

I just stared at my comlink, listening to the pounding of my heart in my chest.

That's when I saw him, and that's when I heard it. It didn't come from the comlink, but it came from Obiwan's mouth. He cried out in pain as the sniper's shot found its target. I watched, frozen in shock, as Obiwan stumbled back and fell off the building, clutching his heart. He crashed limply into crates below, just a couple yards away from Ahsoka.

"Obiwan!" I yelled down to him, silently praying that he was ok.

"I've got him!" Ahsoka turned to yell up to me. "Go!"

I blinked and determination flared up inside of me. Determination to avenge Obiwan.

I glanced up and saw the sniper run across the roof again.

_Coward. _

I used to Force to power my jump from the roof I was on, across the whole street, and landed lightly on the roof of the building.

I ran after the sniper as he leaped onto a speeder and began to drive away. I ignored the burning in my lungs and ran faster after him. He dropped a smoke bomb and it sprayed smoke around the area.

I coughed and waved my arms to make the smoke disappear. When it was gone, so was the sniper and his speeder. I cursed under my breath before my anger vanished and worry replaced it.

Obiwan.

I quickly turned around and sprinted back to the spot where Obiwan had fallen.

There were a few shocked bystanders in the street, but I hardly noticed them. All I saw was Ahsoka sitting on the ground with Obiwan's upper body cradled in her lap.

I walked up to them with shaking legs; my breath was coming out in ragged breaths. "How is he?" I asked Ahsoka.

She looked up at me with tear-filled eyes. She opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but nothing came out.

It was the way she looked at me. The way Obiwan's chest didn't move with breath. The way I wished that this was just a nightmare that I would wake up from. The way Obiwan looked so pale and unresponsive.

"Obiwan?" I knelt down to him, grasping his shoulders and shaking lightly as tears threatened to spill down my cheeks. "Obiwan? _Obiwan_!"

I kept calling his name as cops pulled up and took in the sight before him. Ahsoka was now crying freely as a policeman gently pulled her away from Obiwan's body. I barely aware of two strong hands gripping my arms and trying to pry me away from Obiwan's body.

"No! No!" I kept crying as my arms kept being pulled away. "Don't leave me!"

I hardly even noticed when Ahsoka came over and gently placed a hand on my shoulder. "Master," she spoke in a choked whisper. "He's…he's gone."

At that, I went numb, allowing the policemen to pull me away from Obiwan's corpse. I stood and Ahsoka crashed into my chest, crying into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her smaller frame and stared as the police carefully carried Obiwan's body into an ambulance.

The crowd of bystanders had grown to a considerable number as a policeman asked me if he could take us back to the Jedi Temple. I nodded, finally prying my gaze away from Obiwan.

Ahsoka and I climbed into the backseat of the squad speeder and said absolutely nothing as we traveled back to the Jedi Temple.

We thanked the policemen before silently walking up the steps of the Temple and going straight to our dorm. Hardly any Jedi were walking around the halls, and I was thankful. I didn't want to talk to anyone, especially any Council members…unless they happened to be Obiwan…

I palmed open the door to my shared quarters and Ahsoka and I walked in. We kicked our boots off and unclipped our belts, allthewhile saying nothing. I pulled my tunic over my head and crawled into my bed.

"Master…?" Ahsoka whispered.

I looked up at her sorrowful blue eyes and lifted up the covers to my bed.

She gently crawled in next to me and buried her face into my chest as I protectively wrapped my arms around her. Warm tears fell onto my skin and I kissed the dip between Ahsoka's montrals softly. She curled up even closer to me as her shoulders shook with soundless sobs.

That's when I made up my mind: _Obiwan's killer would pay_.

* * *

><p><strong>Baboom! I was greatly inspired by the episode as to what happened after the scene cut. This was my take on it! It's only an oneshot right now, but I might continue if y'all want me to :)<strong>

**AND TO CLARIFY: This is NOT an Anisoka fic. The kiss was comforting. Like a father to a daughter. Not like a couple. **

**I hope y'all liked it!**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you SO much for all the reviews I got!**

**So I've decided to continue! This'll probably be a three-shot at least, and **_**possibly **_**a four-shot. There may not be such things as a three-shot or four-shot, but I'm gonna do it! However, I will warn you that each chapter won't be very long…**

**This chapter will all be from Ahsoka's point of view because in my opinion, the episodes made it seem like Ahoska didn't even care that Obiwan even died… **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to the soft streams of sunlight bleeding into the room through the blinds. To most people, it would be peaceful…but I noticed the bulky figure in front of me in bed and everything from the night before suddenly rushed back.<p>

Obiwan was dead.

I swallowed hard and pressed even closer to Anakin's chest, wishing that it was a crazy dream. Wishing that my Master could just snap his fingers and Obiwan would walk through our dorm door and tell us that we were being human sloths. Wishing that we would get the news that Obiwan was merely injured and not dead…

I glanced up at Anakin's face to see his eyes flicker behind his closed eyelids and one single, solitary tear trickled down his cheek.

Then I knew that none of the things I had wished for would happen. It wasn't a dream. Obiwan would never walk through into our dorm again. He would never tell us that we were being lazy. We would never get the news that Obiwan was still alive…because he _wasn't_.

I was worried about Anakin and how he'd take it. Obiwan had been Anakin's master, and an uncle to me. His death was hard enough for me to take, but Anakin had known Obiwan much longer than me and they had been even closer.

I heard a quiet knock sound from the door to our dorm. Anakin looked like he was still sleeping, and despite how much I didn't want to leave his comforting presence, I didn't want to wake him. I gently lifted his arm that was resting around me and crawled out of the bed, leaving Anakin alone.

I opened the door to see Plo Koon standing in the doorway.

"Padawan Tano, I just received the news of Master Kenobi. I'm so sorry." He said quietly, noticing Anakin's sleeping form on the bed.

"It's…it's ok." I whispered back, trying to keep my voice under control.

"You and Master Skywalker are currently on leave. You have the next three days off duty."

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

"Tonight will be Obiwan's funeral." Plo informed me. "Will you give this to Anakin?"

He held out a metal cylinder… Obiwan's lightsaber. I nodded and took it into my hand, hugging it against my chest.

"I will." I told him. "Thank you."

"I'm so sorry, Ahsoka."

"I know." I allowed emotion to leak into my voice this time.

I smiled sadly at him before closing the door. I sighed before getting back into bed with Anakin, nuzzling myself back under his arm, with Obiwan's lightsaber still clutched in my hand..

I rested my forehead on his chest, listening to Anakin's heartbeat. It was reassuring to hear at least one person's heart beating strongly.

Tears welled up in my eyes again and I let out a strangled sob.

Anakin's hand started to gently rub my shoulder.

I looked up to see his blue eyes looking down at me. He smiled sadly at me as I gave up on holding my tears back. I closed my eyes and grabbed onto Anakin's side, keeping a close proximity with his body and mine. Sobs made my shoulders shake as Anakin tenderly rubbed them, and my tears began to soak his chest.

"Shhhh…" Anakin breathed as he rested his chin on the dip between my montrals. I felt a few tears fall onto my head, but I didn't care.

I don't know how long we lay there, both of us letting tears fall freely without any care. By the time I had seemed to run out of tears to cry, the sun was high in the Coruscant sky.

"I wish he was here." I whispered into Anakin's skin.

"Me too." I could barely hear his emotional words.

"Master Plo said his funeral would be tonight."

I felt him nod his head in acknowledgment.

"He also wanted me to give this to you." I moved Obiwan's lightsaber from between us to just in front of our faces.

Anakin took in a shaky breath and wrapped his hand around my hand and Obiwan's lightsaber. Tears welled in his eyes again as he squeezed them shut. After a few minutes, he unwrapped himself from me and began to push himself off the bed to get ready for the day.

I quickly grabbed his arm, not wanting him to leave me.

"We have three days of leave," I said. "We don't have to do anything today… Please…please don't leave me."

He stared sorrowfully at me before crashing back down onto the mattress and staying with me for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>I stared down at Obiwan's covered corpse. I stood next to Plo Koon and Padme Amidala at Obiwan's head as the sound of soft crying echoed off the walls. I pulled my cloak closer around me as I looked up at Anakin standing at Obiwan's feet.<p>

I turned to Plo and whispered, "I'm worried about Anakin. He hasn't said anything since it happened."

"What about you?" He whispered back.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"I'm worried about you, Little 'Soka."

"I'm fine, really." I lied swiftly.

Plo eyed – or…masked – me for a few moments before turning back to Obiwan's body.

I bit my lip to keep back tears as his corpse was lowered into the floor and the cover slid across his grave, locking him there forever.

Plo must have noticed. "You don't have to pretend around me, Little 'Soka."

"I really am fine." I lied again.

"Are you sure? Because I would understand if you weren't fine."

I remembered the Jedi Code:

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

_There is no death, there is the Force._

Plo wouldn't understand. No emotion. That seemed like a crazy fairy tale to me right now, some distant fantasy that never turned into reality. Right now, I was standing on the edge of a meltdown.

I was scared that if I talked, I would fall off the edge, but I couldn't let Plo know that. I forced my voice to remain steady. "I'm fine, Master."

Plo raised an eyebrow at me.

"I promise."

Anakin and I slept in the same bed again that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! I hope y'all enjoyed it! Stay posted for the next chapter :)<strong>

**Once again, not Anisoka. Father/daughter or brother/sister. ANYWAYS!**

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter/oneshot thing! Thank you SO much for all the reviews I got on the last part! I hope y'all enjoy this one as much as the others :D**

**OK so this is going to be Anakin and Obiwan/Rako Hardeen's fight. It's gonna switch between both of their POV's like a lot so TRY to bear with me on this one **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Anakin Skywalker)<strong>

"Look! It's Cad Bane." Ahsoka pointed out as she sat in co-pilot's seat next to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I didn't want to chase the wrong person and let Obiwan's killer get even farther away from our grasp.

"Ugh. Who else wears a hat like that?" Ahsoka asked with a grimace.

"Good point." I agreed. For being a bounty hunger trying to fly under the radar, he always wore a very conspicuous hat.

We watched as the landing ramp was drawn into the ship and was sealed inside the metal shell of the ship. It flew away and I pushed on the controls, following closely behind and skimming the bottom of our ship on the roof of theirs. Rako Hardeen would _not_ get away this time. Obiwan _would _be avenged.

* * *

><p><strong>(Obiwan KenobiRako Hardeen)**

A sudden jolt of the ship sent us all flying forward a few feet.

"Now what?" Moralo Eval asked impatiently from behind me.

I expected Cad Bane to be furious, but instead he smiled – a cruel, sinister smile – and just said one word: Jedi.

My heart sunk with that word. Anakin and Ahoska were in that ship. I knew it.

Their ship came down to slam against our roof again as our ship went underneath a large pipe sticking out off the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>(Anakin Skywalker)<strong>

"Take over!" I told Ahsoka. I barely saw her nod and stand up to switch seats with me as I dashed off towards the back of the ship.

The door to the ship hissed open as the wind whipped my hair. I took a deep breath and leaped, landing on the hull of the bounty hunters' ship.

I looked down at my waist to see a lightsaber clipped to my belt. Usually my own lightsaber would rest against my leg but this time…I stared down at Obiwan's battle-worn lightsaber. I grabbed it and clutched it in my mechanical hand, closing my eyes briefly before igniting the lightsaber and drawing power from its azure blade.

* * *

><p><strong>(Obiwan KenobiRako Hardeen)**

I watched as Anakin jumped onto the hull of our ship.

"I'll take care of him." I told Cad and Moralo.

Cad Bane's blue hand grabbed my arm. "No, it's my turn to kill a Jedi." He walked out and I silently prayed that Anakin wouldn't do anything stupid and get killed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Anakin Skywalker) <strong>

I whipped around as Cad Bane suddenly flew up from the side of the ship. Flames shot out from beneath his feet, allowing him to fly. He began to shoot at me from his spot above the ship. I quickly blocked them and deflected one to fly back at him and hit his foot, causing him to lose control and fall against the top of the ship, right above the bridge.

He scrambled backwards as I leaped up and landed a few yards away from him. He kept shooting at me as he kept crawling backwards.

He did a back flip off the top and landed on the hood of the ship, right in front of the bridge. I jumped off the roof and immediately began to deflect blaster shots again.

* * *

><p><strong>(Obiwan KenobiRako Hardeen)**

Anakin and Cad Bane's figures were suddenly before my eyes; Cad shooting, Anakin defending.

I jerked the control stick to the right and Anakin and Cad slid to the right, but not enough to fall off. I then made the ship rock to the left and right quickly. Anakin whipped around to glare at me, hatred evident in his eyes. I could tell that the Council obviously hadn't told him that I really wasn't Rako Hardeen. To Anakin, he was glaring at the man who shot his master...the man who took his brother.

I pressed a button and blaster bolts began to destroy whatever land masses or pipes were in front of us.

I yanked up hard on the controls, ramming into the ship Ahsoka was flying. Our own ship went flying to the right, tossing Anakin and Cad from the hull and Ahsoka went careening to the left.

The ship violently jerked into the rock, slamming my head forward. As soon as the sickening movements stopped, I rushed from the ship, gun in hand.

I loved Anakin, but he didn't know that I was really Obiwan. I didn't doubt that he would kill me without a second's notice.

Dust and smoke clouded everything, creating a veil of gray that I couldn't see through at all.

I walked around cautiously, looking for Anakin. I prayed that he was alright and would give me a second to explain myself.

Suddenly, a huge weight barreled into my chest, throwing me off the side of a small cliff and landing on the rock below. Two strong hands shoved me away and I scrambled to get up to stare into Anakin's blue eyes. We stood there, poised to attack or defend, allowing the dust to settle around us.

"You're going to pay for what you did." he growled at me.

What I did... What I did was make Anakin – my _brother _– andAhsoka think that I was dead. I had put Anakin through obvious emotional agony, and there's no doubt in my mind that he had had nightmares and sleepless nights since I 'died,' too. I still hadn't seen Ahsoka, though I doubt she took it very well either.

Maybe I should have told them that I was alright after I'd gotten back to the Jedi Temple. Maybe this wouldn't be happening...

* * *

><p><strong>(Anakin Skywalker)<strong>

"You shouldn't have gotten involved." He shot back at me.

Yeah, he'd like that. But too bad for him_: I'd gotten involved_. I grabbed his shoulders and slammed his back against the rock behind him and kneed him in the groin.

He fell to his knees as I ignited Obiwan's lightsaber. "This is for Obiwan." I whispered as I raised his lightsaber above my head, ready to land the killing blow.

Just as I was about to drive my lightsaber through his head, a rope wrapped itself around my body. I deactivated the lightsaber as my hands were trapped against my chest.

"You can thank me later, Hardeen." Cad Bane said from above us.

He then flew behind me, dragging me against the rocky ground.

"You've had your chance to kill him, now it's my turn!" Cad Bane shouted as he tightened the rope around me.

I used to momentum of being dragged to roll back and thrust my feet into Bane's chest, knocking him back, and allowing me to stand and rip the rope off of me.

I pulled Obiwan's lightsaber to my hand, igniting it, and deflecting more of Cad Bane's blaster shots. One of them shot directly back at him, making his gun fly out of his hand. I raised Obiwan's lightsaber to kill Cad Bane when Rako Hardeen's body crashed into my ribs.

I rolled off of him and lunged at him. He grabbed my hands as they came down from above my head, kicking me in the stomach and throwing me over his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>(Obiwan KenobiRako Hardeen)**

I climbed on top of him and began to punch him in the jaw. Each strike hurt me as much as it hurt him. Sure, in sparring Anakin and I had always mainly beaten the crap out of each other, but that was different. That was in a padded room with jokes usually flying between us as we used some form of control in each strike we inflicted upon the other. This was completely different. There were no jokes between us, no smirks, no lighthearted comments on our techniques. This was us – actually _fighting _– using no control, and me fighting for me life against my former Padawan.

After the fourth punch, Anakin grabbed my hand in an iron grip as he grabbed my elbow with his mechanical hand and twisted it till it popped. He threw me off to the side and got up, charging at me with a right hook.

I dodged slightly and wrapped my arms around him. One arm under his swinging hand, the other going on top of his shoulder, making him useless. He struggled as I brought my mouth by his ear.

"Anakin," I whispered, trying to make him understand. "_Don't _follow me." I gently put a sleeping suggestion on his mind, and he grew limp until he was unconscious. I rolled him onto the ground and stood up.

I didn't even notice Cad Bane until I realized that he was aiming a gun at Anakin's body. I was about to intervene when a scream sounded and Ahsoka leaped towards us to land over Anakin's body, quickly deflecting blaster shots with her green lightsaber and yellow shoto.

I could feel Ahsoka's emotions in the Force: rage, sorrow, and protectiveness. I immediately felt sorry for her. She had just lost me days before, and now she was standing over her unconscious Master's body, ready to kill anyone, or anything, who would harm him.

Luckily, Moralo Eval came up behind us. "The ship is still operational. I got it working; now let's get out of here." He informed us before walking back to the ship.

"You're lucky we're in a hurry, little lady." Cad Bane told Ahsoka as he put his gun away.

Ahsoka still stood her ground, glaring at us without saying a word.

"We'll have to dance another time." Bane told her as he began to walk off. I shuddered to think of what he meant, but I shrugged it off as I glanced back at her sorrowfully before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>(Anakin Skywalker)<strong>

I faintly heard Ahsoka calling my name through the darkness of unconsciousness.

I groaned and coughed as Ahsoka helped me sit up. I felt like a herd of wild banthas had trampled me, and my head was reeling.

The bounty hunters' ship took off as Ahsoka put one of my arms around her shoulder and tried to help me stand up.

I cried out slightly and fell back onto the ground when a sudden pain shot through me.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked me urgently. "What's wrong?"

I closed my eyes and let my feelings take over.

Hardeen's last words, the sleep suggestion, and the way that Obiwan's death still didn't _feel_ right…

"That's…why I felt a connection…" I murmured. "Obiwan is still alive." I opened my eyes to stare at Ahsoka.

"I- I don't understand." Ahsoka stammered.

"I don't either." I told her honestly. "But we're going to get to the bottom of this, believe me."

Ahsoka helped me stand up and we limped back to our beat up ship. It had taken a bit of a beating, but it still worked. As Ahsoka and I flew back to the Jedi Temple, my thoughts took over reality.

If Obiwan was still alive, then who – or what – was in his grave at the Temple? And if he really was alive, why would he have pretended to die, and why wouldn't anyone tell me that he was alive?

"Penny for your thoughts…?" Ahsoka whispered next to me.

I turned to her, and noticed the obvious display of emotion in her deep blue eyes.

"How is Obiwan still alive?" I whispered, my voice slightly wavering. "He was so…lifeless when I moved him. He was _dead_, I could feel it. I don't understand."

"He was motionless." Ahsoka breathed, more to herself than me. She stared in front of her with a distant, haunted look.

"Are you OK?" I asked her quietly.

She whipped to the side and hugged me tightly. It hurt like crazy, but I didn't care as I returned the embrace. "I thought you had died out there." She whispered into my ear. "You weren't moving… I- I was so scared that you had…" She broke off, sobbing into my shoulder.

"It's ok, Snips." I told her quietly. "I'm OK. I promise you, Snips, I won't _ever_ leave you." I swore to her.

It wasn't a promise I could keep, but I would try my hardest. Ahsoka needed me and I _wasn't _going to let her down.

I tightened my grip on her as I whispered to her again:

"_I promise."_

* * *

><p><strong>TADA! Ok so here's the third oneshot! I hope y'all enjoyed it and I think I might do another oneshot, but I still haven't fully decided whether I will or won't and what it'll be about (except for the obvious).<strong>

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is it! The last oneshot of this story! This chapter will be in Anakin's point of view :)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVS, AND ALERTS I'VE GOTTEN OVER THE COURSE OF THESE ONSHOTS! It means a lot when you see reviews in your inbox :) I want all of you to know that not a single oneshot went unnoticed or uncared for :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Anakin Skywalker)<strong>

I glared up at Count Dooku as his ship slowly began to rise into the sky.

"Well done, Master Kenobi." He taunted. "You are a worthy adversary, though I cannot say the same about your young apprentice." With that insult, he flew away.

"Chancellor!" I heard Padme's voice behind me. "Are you okay?" I turned around to see her kneeling by the Chancellor, while four Nubian guards circled the balcony with guns ready.

"Yes," Chancellor Palpatine answered. "Thanks again to the heroics of the Jedi. That's the second time today!"

"We specialize in heroics, Chancellor." Obiwan said next to me, still looking like Rako Hardeen.

"As long as I live, no harm will ever come to you, Your Excellency." I told him, trying to keep from looking into Obiwan's eyes. I was overjoyed that he was alive, but I still couldn't get over the fact that no one decided to tell me that he was even alive.

"Then here's to your long and prosperous life, Anakin." The Chancellor said before patting my shoulder. One shudders to think of where the galaxy would be without the Jedi." He then turned and walked away alongside Padme, with me and Obiwan following behind.

We walked through the narrow doorway to lead back inside the Nubian Palace. The second Obiwan had passed under the doorway, he was attacked. Not by an enemy, but by Ahsoka. She careened into his chest with her orange arms wrapped tightly around him.

"I'm so good to see you." Ahsoka said into Obiwan's shoulder.

She backed away after a moment and I could still see traces of tears in her bright eyes. A smile was covering her face, but I could feel her faint heartbreak of going through his death, even if it was fake. She didn't know… Neither of us knew.

"It's good to see you, too, Ahsoka." Obiwan said in Rako Hardeen's deep voice. "Though we aren't off Naboo yet. You should probably stay with Padme."

Ahsoka nodded and ran off to make sure that she protected Padme from anymore possible attacks.

"Anakin," Obiwan started. "I- I'm sorry that-"

"No, Master, I'm sorry." I cut in. "You were doing your duty by not telling me that you were alive. I…I understand."

Obiwan looked at me with a sad smile. "No, you don't. But thanks for saying so anyway."

I sighed as we began to walk after the fading figures of the Chancellor, Padme, and Ahsoka.

"Look, Anakin, I never wanted to put you in that position. Granted, your reaction to my death was a critical part in the plan, I wanted to tell you afterwards. But…the Council knew that I needed to keep the mission as secret as possible for it to work. If too many people knew, there was the larger risk that someone could let something slip and-"

"So the Council decided to instead keep me out which eventually lead to me trying to kill you." I finished.

"Well…" Obiwan stuttered. "Yes. I didn't think it would go that far."

"Didn't think it would go that far?" I stopped walking, turning quickly to glaring at him. "What did you _expect_! For me to just pretend like _nothing happened_, to grieve and forget about what happened to you? Do you have _any idea_ what if feels like to watch your Master _die_!" The second the words left my mouth, I regretted each and every one of them.

Obiwan's expression softened, the pain of losing Qui-Gon was instantly evident in his blue-green eyes.

"Master, I-"

Obiwan waved off my words. "It's alright, Anakin." He began to walk off, seeming to ignore my entire statement.

I tried to find words to say, but my mouth wouldn't form them.

After a few moments of silence and my mind working furiously to find something to say, Obiwan sighed quietly before speaking. "You know, not a day goes by when I don't think of him." Obiwan murmured. I decided to keep my mouth shut and just let Obiwan talk. "He was a great Master; and a father to me. I know all too well what it's like to watch your Master die, Anakin. It's…it's almost like you died along with them, you just feel _numb_. You wish that you would have been struck down instead of them. You feel like the only person you've ever loved suddenly disappeared. Then come the sleepless nights, and the only time you're asleep is when the vision of them dying keeps replaying in your mind, haunting you forever. The waking world isn't much better. Everything reminds you of them. And then there are times where you seem to forget that they're not here…and you want to ask them something but then you remember that...that they've died. Then the numb feeling leaves you and you're left with a wave of various emotions. Anger, loss, heartbreak, and regret. You wonder if there could have been something more you could've done... Something you could have done differently and maybe...just maybe...they'd still be alive and standing next to you. Then you wouldn't be left alone. Suddenly you're thrown into a world where you have no one close to you to turn to for wisdom and direction. Then you're left with a Padawan who loved your Master almost as much as you did. And of course, despite your grief and lack of a Master's helpful knowledge, you have to train your Padawan _on your own_. All of your decisions are made by _you_ with _no_ advice from your Master. It's just...you. And no matter how much you miss your Master or need their wisdom and guidance...they won't come back..." Obiwan's voice cracked and I saw the faint gleam of tears in his eyes.

"I didn't think you would come back." I whispered without even realizing that I had started to say something until it came out. "I...I thought you really were dead..._everyone_ did. It was like being hit in the chest with a missile... The realization and slam of reality was something that I just couldn't take. It...it scared me to know that I was alone. I'm not ready for you to die, Master."

"No, you're not." Obiwan smiled at me with amusement now glimmering in his eyes.

"Thanks for your confidence, Master." I rolled my eyes as I smirked back.

"Don't worry, Anakin. I won't tell the Council." Obiwan winked at me.

"Well, you better not start dying on me, old man." I joked back.

"I'm not that old, Anakin." Obiwan huffed.

"Whatever you say, _old man_." I replied with a laugh as we kept walking, joking the rest of the way to the ship. Of course, I'd have to deal with the Council later and finally catching up on my sleep and Ahsoka's training, but at that point, I was just glad that Obiwan was back.

* * *

><p><strong>BABOOM. All done! I hope y'all enjoyed this story, and thank you so much again for all the reviews I've gotten throughout all the oneshots! <strong>

**REVIEWS ARE STILL GREATLY APPRECIATED! :)**


End file.
